


What Simon wanted from Nathan

by Nyx97



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Secret Attraction, Voyeurism, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx97/pseuds/Nyx97
Summary: Simon knew he shouldn't be feeling attracted the guy who tormented him daily.  But Nathan was just so attractive.He also wasn't a stalker. Surely, he was allowed to hang around the community centre even if he was invisible.





	What Simon wanted from Nathan

**Author's Note:**

> Purely gratuitous

Simon wasn't a stalker. Not really. Surely, he was allowed to hang around the community centre if Nathan was. 

Sure, there was the little matter of his invisibility. But it was not on purpose....not really. He was not intending to stalk Nathan. 

_Nathan._

Simon knew he shouldn't be feeling that way about Nathan. After all, he was the one who tormented him everyday, calling him name and making his life difficult in every way. Yet, he couldn't help feeling attracted to him. Nathan with his lovely curls he longed to tug, beautiful green eyes, and almost seductive smile.... _what's wrong with me_?

Nathan was right in front of him, his slim figure as attractive as ever.  _I really must go now._

He remained rooted in his spot. 

Nathan lay down, and casually unzipped his pants.  _What the fuck_!  _I really need to go now._ However, he felt powerless as the other boy took his cock out, and began to stroke.

Simon had never seen another man's cock so up close like that before. He never  _had reason_ to do that. However, he couldn't resist watching Nathan as he handled it. He stroked it firmly, arousal written all over his handsome face. He let out small moans, and Simon realized that he was hard himself. Terribly hard. He palmed himself over his jeans, thinking of all the times Nathan had called him a pervert. Perhaps he was right. There really was no justification to what he was doing.

Nathan kept increasing in pace till he came. 

He then cleaned up, and then, much to Simon's horror and arousal, he casually took off his shirt. Simon couldn't help drooling at the sight of his lean, fit chest. He then took off his pants and underpants , letting his now-flaccid cock swing freely. Simon couldn't help but look at it. It was above average in length....definitely larger than Simon's.

_What the fuck am I thinking about?_

'Hey you!'

Simon was horrified to realize that he had turned visible.

'How long have you been here?'

'I....uh...'

'You've been watching me, haven't you? Pervert!'

Simon tried to find his tongue, but couldn't think of anything to say.

'I always knew you were a pervert. I could see it in your face.'

Simon felt like he should be offended. However, all he could think was how arousing Nathan's Irish accent was.

'Twat!' Nathan said, and walked up to Simon. Simon was almost uncomfortably hard when Nathan casually placed a hand on his thigh. 'I bet you're terribly aroused right now. Doesn't take much to get a virgin like you going, does it?'

'I...I am not gay.' Simon said lamely. He did not even know what he was, anymore.

'Gay, straight, retarded....why are we all obsessed with labels, man?' Nathan gave Simon's thigh a squeeze. Simon's cock almost jumped up at that. Nathan gave a devilishly attractive smirk at the sight of Simon's expression. He placed his other hand on Simon's chest, and felt him up, giving one of his nipples a squeeze. 'Nathan, please...'

'Nathan please....'

'Nathan please...' Nathan did an unflattering mimicry of him. 'Please, what? What do you want, you cunt?''

'Nathan....'

'Of course, you want me. I mean, look at me...beautiful. Look at you...not so much!' He gave Simon's lips a lick, and moved one of his hands to Simon's crotch.

'Of course, it does not take a panty-sniffer like you much to get going.'

The small part of Simon's still intact rational side wanted to punch Nathan in the face. However his dominant, incredibly aroused side wouldn't hear of it. He let Nathan unzip his pants, and take his cock out. And then, he began to stroke.

Simon had never had another hand on his cock before. This was beyond anything he had expected. He had no feeling beyond intense pleasure as he felt Nathan's firm hands on him, his taunting face inexplicably erotic. 'Cunt!' Nathan said, when he finally came all over Nathan's hand. 'Hey, where are you?'

Simon looked at his hands, and realized that he had become invisible once again.

                                                                                               ***

 

'Twat!' Nathan said, and Simon found himself wishing that he could become invisible again. He had had the most incredible experience of his life the evening before, but of course, he couldn't mention it. And of course, Nathan would pretend it had never happened.  Suddenly, when the others were preoccupied, Nathan glanced towards Simon, and made a jerk off motion, immediately making him think of the experience. He then winked at him, and excused himself to go to the bathroom. 

 

'Why are you here, cunt?' 

'I....I thought.'

'Oh, alright. I wouldn't deny a desperate virgin like you.' Nathan said, pinning Simon to the wall.

 


End file.
